What if ?
by Aoi-Chan-is-a-cat
Summary: AU. Une petite décision de Saga a changé le cours de la vie du Sanctuaire. Cette fiction n'a aucune prétention, juste de faire rire sur le quotidien de nos chevaliers d'Or préférés.


What if ?

Disclaimer : L'univers de Saint Seiya ne m'appartient pas, ce qui est dommage car le nombre de morts en serait considérablement réduit.

Rating : M (pas tout de suite, mais ça va venir. )

Summary: Que se serait-il passé si Saga avait décidé que le poste du chevalier d'Or du Sagittaire ne devait pas être vaquant? C'est ce que je vous propose de découvrir dans cette fiction.

**Note de l'auteur**: Je vous présente le prologue de ma fic intitulée What if ? (titre si original *ahem*). J'espère que vous allez passer un bon moment à me lire, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un review, ça fait tellement plaisir ^^ Je me suis relue, mais je sais que quelques fautes se sont glissées dans mon texte. Si vous les voyez, dites le moi!

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Prologue: **

1972. Saga avançait tranquillement vers le centre d'entrainement. Son meilleur ami, Aiolos lui avait demandé de le rejoindre, pour lui montrer quelque chose. De plus, il allait lui présenter le futur chevalier d'Or du Verseau, un français qui avait été repéré par les entraineurs du Sanctuaire. C'est perdu dans ses pensées que le chevalier des Gémeaux fraichement nommé arriva dans le colisée. C'était le petit matin, et il n'y avait pas grand monde.

-Hé, Saga, s'écria un adolescent aux cheveux châtains.

Aiolos couru vers son ami, tout en agitant la main. Saga ria de cette vision de son meilleur ami. Si Kanon avait était là, il n'aurait pas hésité à se foutre de la gueule du chevalier du Sagittaire. Saga répondit au salut d'Aiolos. Son meilleur ami était toujours remplit de fougue, alors qu'il était une personne plus posée. Les deux se complétaient pour ainsi dire.

-Alors, qu'avais-tu à me montrer ? demanda le chevalier des Gémeaux.

-Bah, déjà, il faut que tu ailles voir le futur Verseau, histoire de lui montrer qu'il a des gens sur qui compter, lui fit Aiolos avec un clin d'œil. C'est pas facile d'être enlevé de sa famille à son âge, le pauvre, surtout pour devenir chevalier d'Or.

Le Gémeau acquiesça. Si lui avait la chance d'avoir gardé sa seule famille, à savoir Kanon, ce n'était pas le cas de tous les chevaliers. Aiolos avait lui aussi son frère, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Aiolia était jeune, et Aiolos devait endosser un rôle de modèle pour son jeune frère. Autant vous dire que quand on aimait autant faire des conneries, il était assez difficile pour Aiolos de tenir ce rôle. Cependant, Saga trouvait qu'il s'en sortait bien. Et au final, il avait pris ce rôle de grand frère à cœur, et l'avait appliqué à tous les futurs chevaliers d'or en formation, à l'exception de celui qu'on surnommait déjà Death Mask et Aphrodite, qui, à 8 et 9 ans avaient envoyés le pauvre Sagittaire sur les roses. Ces deux gosses avaient des caractères bien trempés, et il ne doutait pas que quelque part, c'était une façade. Être élève au Sanctuaire, en particulier pour devenir chevalier d'Or, ce n'était pas une vie de rêve, mais plus une vie de sacrifice. Comment leur en vouloir de se protéger ?

Aiolos le conduisit alors vers deux jeunes enfants, un garçon qui avait les cheveux bleus vert foncés et des yeux bleus, et une petite fille, qui paraissait plus jeune, avec des cheveux blonds vénitiens, et les mêmes yeux que le garçon. Désignant le garçon, il le présenta comme le futur chevalier d'Or.

-Saga, je te présente Camus. Il a 6 ans. Il est français, ajouta le Sagittaire. Et à côté, sa petite sœur, Azure. Camus, Azure, je vous présente Saga, chevalier d'or des Gémeaux.

Saga leur sourit, conscient qu'il devait être un repère pour les plus jeunes, à l'instar d'Aiolos. Si le jeune Camus ne s'autorisa qu'un petit mouvement de la tête, la jeune Azure lui sourit de toutes ses petites dents. Déesse, si tous les chevaliers d'Or se montraient aussi peu démonstratifs à leur âge, qu'est-ce que ça sera dans 10 ans ? Saga fit une grimace mentale en imaginant leur crise d'adolescence. Douce Athéna. Il ne doutait pas qu'il allait finir chauve avant l'âge.

-Camus va être envoyé en Sibérie, ajouta Aiolos. Et j'ai décidé de m'occuper de sa sœur. Elle aussi possède un bon cosmos. Dommage qu'il ne reste plus d'armure d'Or à pourvoir, dit-il en rigolant. Enfin, trêve de plaisanterie. Les enfants, il faut vous dire au revoir.

Cela brisait le cœur au deux hommes plus âgés de séparer une famille, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Azure se retourna vers son frère, et lui dit simplement au revoir, ne comprenant pas qu'elle ne reverrait pas son frère avant au minimum un an. Camus, lui, en était parfaitement conscient. Il se laissa donc aller, et fit un dernier câlin à sa petite sœur, qui rigola, ravie que son frère soit aussi gentil avec elle. Aiolos demanda à Saga d'emmener le futur chevalier, et lui-même prit la jeune fille dans les bras.

-Dit au revoir à ton frère Azure, fit le Sagittaire en agitant la main.

-Au revoir Camus, fit la petite, avec un sourire.

Le petit français agita la main, un sourire léger sur son visage. Il ne comptait pas démoraliser sa petite sœur, et il préférait qu'elle garde de lui un visage souriant.

* * *

Depuis la séparation des deux enfants, un an était passé. Le jeune Sagittaire avait pris la petite sous son aile, et Aiolia ne voyait pas cela d'un bon œil. Non mais pour qui elle se prenait cette gamine ? D'où elle collait son frère comme ça ? Non mais zut, c'était lui le petit frère. Dès qu'il la croisait, il lui adressait des regards à en faire pâlir les meurtriers. Il les tenait de DeathMask en personne, qui trouvait cela très amusant d'apprendre des trucs pareils au petit frère de celui qu'il appelait la nounou du Sanctuaire. Nom franchement peu flatteur pour le chevalier, qui rêvait de foutre son pied au cul du chevalier du Cancer fraîchement nommé, mais qui ne le pouvait, n'ayant aucune envie de finir aux Enfers avant l'heure. Et puis le Grand Pope le lui avait formellement interdit. Rolalala, quel empêcheur de tourner en rond ce vieux !

Sous l'œil bienveillant d'Aiolos, Azure s'entrainait. Lorsqu'il vit la tête blonde de son frère, il l'invita à le rejoindre. Il s'amusait de le voir râler de jalousie. Oui, il trouvait ça très drôle, ce qui exaspérait Saga, qui espérait et priait la déesse pour que la situation ne dégénère pas. Seulement, voilà, Aiolos ne l'entendait pas de cet œil là. Et puis, il fallait que la petite s'entraine.

-Aiolia, Azure, venez ici, les appela-t-il.

Les deux gamins accoururent en entendant leur prénom, non sans se donner des coups de coude au passage, et des insultes à faire pâlir Saga.

-Arrêtez un peu, vous deux.

-C'est lui qui a commencé, ronchonna Azure.

-C'est faux, c'est elle qui me provoque.

-Stop j'ai dit, fit Aiolos, d'un air mi-sérieux, mi-amusé. Maintenant, voyons si vous avez progressé, et entrainez-vous ensemble.

Aiolia y vit une bonne occasion pour montrer à son frère qu'il était le plus fort des deux, et Azure trouva que si elle mettait la pâté à un futur chevalier d'Or, son maître serait fier d'elle. Bon, elle ne savait pas encore comment elle allait faire, parce que c'était pas facile, hein, il restait un futur chevalier d'Or, mais bon, elle espérait quand même. Le combat commença et les deux enfants se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, avec un Aiolia ayant l'avantage. Zut, pensa la gamine. Ben oui, c'était un gars, il était au Sanctuaire depuis plus longtemps qu'elle, et puis c'était le frère de son maître. M'enfin, c'était pas une raison, et elle riposta en lui donnant quelques bons coups bien placés.

Après une dizaine de minutes de combat, Aiolia gagna. Il sautillait sur place, tirait la langue à Azure. Celle ci s'assit en tailleur, ronchonnant toujours, lui tirant la langue dès qu'il avait le dos tourné, tout cela sous le regard amusé d'Aiolos. Ce dernier félicita son frère, et ébouriffa ses cheveux, tout en disant à son disciple qu'il fallait qu'elle travaille encore plus.

-C'est pas juste, il s'entraine depuis plus longtemps que moi, dit elle en boudant.

Aiolia se plaça devant elle, et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Il était peut-être ce qu'on appelle un petit con dans le jargon, mais il n'avait pas un méchant fond.

-C'était pas mal, pour un bébé.

-C'est qui le bébé ? s'écria-t-elle.

Le Sagittaire prit les deux enfants dans ses bras, et pendant qu'ils se chamaillaient encore, les emmena boire un verre. Il les trouvait vraiment drôles ses deux-là ensembles, et ils faisaient sa joie. C'était nettement plus fun de les surveiller que de s'occuper des autres. Il en avait marre d'être la nounou du Sanctuaire, non mais ! Tout en s'asseyant sur une banquette, et en les foutant de l'autre côté, il commença :

-Alors, demain, c'est le grand jour Aiolia ?

Son petit frère rougit. Demain, lui et plusieurs autres allaient recevoir leur armure de chevalier d'Or. Il se rapprochait un peu plus de son but, qui était d'être un chevalier aussi aimé et puissant que son frère. Parce que si tout le monde se moquait gentiment de la Nounou du Sanctuaire, sa gentillesse et sa force faisait qu'il était respecté et apprécié des autres, DeathMask et Aphrodite mis à part, ayant décidé que de toute façon, c'était un mou du genou.

-Hein? s'écria Azure. Naaaaaaaaaan, déjà ?

Puis elle réalisa. Camus serait peut-être là, lui aussi, même si elle supposait que son frère ne viendrait pas, vu que cela ne faisait qu'un an qu'il avait commencé son entrainement. Voyant son désarroi, Aiolos sourit.

-Camus sera là. En fait, à partir de demain, tous les chevaliers d'Or seront là. Il n'y aura plus de temple vide.

Il avait dit cela un peu tristement, car il savait que cela annonçait que la Guerre Sainte n'était plus très loin maintenant.

-Mais, c'est bizarre, dit la jeune fille, normalement, il faut plusieurs années d'entrainement, non ?

-Oui. Mais c'est surtout pour officialiser. Techniquement, ils reprendront leur entrainement le lendemain.

-Oh, fut tout ce que la gamine trouva à répondre.

Mais très vite, la joie de revoir son frère ne serait-ce que pour une journée était une bonne nouvelle. Elle avait tellement attendu ! De joie, la petite fille termina le chocolat chaud qu'Aiolos avait commandé pour elle, et elle sauta de sa chaise, en courant vers les dortoirs des apprentis.

-Hé, cria Aiolos, alors qu'elle était déjà loin, où tu vas comme ça morveuse, dit le Sagittaire avec un sourire.

Azure s'arrêta, revint sur ses pas, et lui dit :

-Ben, je vais dormir, comme ça, on sera demain plus vite, fit-elle avec un sourire.

Puis, montant sur la pointe des pieds, elle fit un bisou à son maître, et reparti aussi sec vers le dortoir. Aiolia avait recraché le chocolat qu'il buvait, et il s'apprêtait à poursuivre la gamine lorsqu'Aiolos l'en empêcha.

-Voyons Aiolia, tu vois bien qu'elle est impatiente de retrouver son frère.

Son petit frère replongea son nez dans son chocolat, maudissant sa rivale, car oui, c'était sa rivale, sur cent générations.

* * *

Le lendemain soir, en haut du treizième temple se tenait toute la chevalerie d'Or au grand complet. Azure n'avait pas eu le droit de venir, au grand désespoir de cette dernière qui rêvait plus que tout de revoir son frère. Alors elle attendait, devant le temple du Sagittaire, priant pour que cette stupide cérémonie se termine vite, vite, vite, vite, vite.

En haut, la cérémonie se déroula tranquillement. Le Grand Pope était assisté par Aiolos et Saga. Faut dire qu'il n'était plus dans sa prime jeunesse le pauvre, et il avait des soucis de mémoires. Le Gémeau lui soufflait donc le nom des gamins qui attendaient leur armure, pendant que le Sagittaire leur remettait leur armure. Le Sagittaire se posait quand même quelques questions. A quoi ça servait de remettre des armures à des gosses âgés de 7 ans ? Non parce que bon, déjà que DeathMask et Aphrodite, qui avaient 9 et 10 ans, ainsi que Shura qui en avait 10 également, avaient été faits chevaliers, il ne comprenait pas cette soudaine lubie du Pope. Bah, fallait pas chercher bien loin. Pas la peine de se faire des nœuds au cerveau pour ça.

Lorsque la cérémonie fut enfin finie, le Pope congédia les chevaliers de sa déesse, leur accordant la soirée ainsi qu'une journée de répit. Le jeune Camus, qui avait senti le cosmos de sa sœur se dépêcha de la rejoindre. Le Pope et ses deux chevaliers les plus âgés restèrent dans le treizième temple, histoire de parler un peu.

-Les enfants, il est temps pour moi de choisir le nouveau Grand Pope.

-Pardon ? demanda Saga.

-Heiiiiiin ? fit le Sagittaire.

-Oui. Je ne suis plus très jeune.

-Ah ça, marmonna Aiolos, avant de se prendre un coup de coude de la part de Saga.

-Vous savez que vous êtes les deux seuls à pouvoir me remplacer.

-C'est sûr qu'avec les bébés qu'on a chez les chevaliers d'Or, on est mal barré, répliqua dans sa barbe Aiolos, avant de se reprendre un nouveau coup de coude.

L'ignorant royalement, ou ayant l'ouïe qui montrait des signes de faiblesse, le Grand Pope continua et se lança dans un monologue sur l'importance de la mission du Grand Pope, le rôle qu'il avait, et tout le blabla traditionnel qui était disponible dans Guide Du Parfait Grand Pope, un livre qui se transmettait à tous les Grands Popes pour les futurs Grands Popes.

Les deux jeunes, aussi sages qu'ils étaient, restaient des adolescents, et bientôt, les deux somnolaient. Fallait dire qu'aussi, les monologues de Shion étaient souvent longs et… chiants, y'avait pas d'autres mots. Alors qu'il repartait sur l'éducation des plus jeunes, un puissant cosmos retentit, au niveau du temple d'Athéna. Shion s'interrompit dans son discours, et sourit. Pile à l'heure. Les deux chevaliers, eux, avaient été tirés de leur rêverie. Ce cosmos, ils comprirent tout de suite à qui il appartenait. Leur déesse venait enfin de se réincarner.

Voyant le sourire du Pope, Aiolos comprit que celui-ci avait tout prévu. Oh le vieux filou. Ainsi, tous les chevaliers étaient réunis pour leur déesse. Y'a pas à dire, il était fort pour la mise en scène. Les trois se précipitèrent alors vers l'autel d'Athéna pour voir cette réincarnation.

Quand Shion la vit, il ne put retenir une larme, et penser à la Guerre Sainte d'avant. Une petite tête mauve. Pas aussi pâle que celle de Sasha, mais on devinait l'affiliation divine. A ce moment-là, un petit vieux rabougri arriva près de Shion.

-Oooooooh, fit ce dernier.

-Bonsoir Dohko, salua le Pope. Tu es en retard.

-J'ai eu un empêchement, des papiers d'adoptions à régler, je t'expliquerai plus tard.

-Pas de problème.

-Elle ressemble à Sasha.

-Elles ont toutes une ressemblance.

-Ah, ça, on pourrait pas se tromper.

Les deux jeunes étaient largués, mais bon, ils s'en foutaient un peu. Leur déesse était devant eux, et son cosmos était… Divin, y'avait pas d'autres mots. Tous les chevaliers d'Or, ainsi que tous ceux du sanctuaire avaient ressenti ce cosmos, mais seuls les douze montèrent voir leur déesse. Le bébé, dans les mains du Pope commença à pleurer.

-Elle doit avoir faim, fit remarquer Dohko.

-Pas faux. Mes petits, fit Shion en s'adressant aux chevaliers, il est temps pour vous de regagner vos temples respectifs, afin de découvrir vos nouveaux logements.

Logement, logement… Y'en a qui allait avoir de sacrées surprises en allant chez eux. Entre le bac servant de baignoire et les futons désagréables, plus les courants d'air… Il était préférable de dormir chez les apprentis, pensa le Sagittaire. Néanmoins, il entreprit de partir aussi vite qu'il le put. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas sa déesse, hein, mais bon, il tenait pas franchement à ce que son titre de nounou soit officialisé. Il laissait ce rôle au Pope, qui semblait ravi.

Alors qu'il tentait discrètement de se défiler, Shion retient les deux ainés. Dès que les autres furent partis, il leur dit :

-Au fait, c'est toi Aiolos que j'ai choisi pour devenir le nouveau Grand Pope. Félicitation.

Aiolos était sur les fesses. Enfin, façon de parler. Hein ? De quoi ? Lui, Grand Pope ? C'était Saga qui devait l'être, pas lui ! Non mais fallait arrêter de fumer les parchemins des archives, ça lui réussissait pas bien au vieux!

-Ouah, bravo Aiolos, fit Saga, sincèrement heureux pour son ami.

Ami bien trop choqué pour répliquer quoique ce soit. Se contentant d'un remerciement au Grand Pope, il descendit en direction de son taud…chez lui.

-Non mais Saga, fit le Sagittaire quand il put enfin parler. Moi, grand Pope ? C'était toi le favori, pas moi.

-Et bien quoi ? Tu es un chevalier sage, au grand cœur, qui sait prendre des décisions difficiles, tu peux très bien le faire.

Le regard de désespoir dans les yeux de son pair fit rire Saga. Oui, il savait qu'Aiolos pouvait remplir ce rôle, malgré ses dires.

-Je serais jamais pris au sérieux…

-Mais bien sûr que si, ne fait pas l'enfant, répondit son meilleur ami, levant les yeux au ciel.

Arrivé au temple, le chevalier du Sagittaire abandonna son compère, essayant de regagner un peu de constance. Après tout, il était le nouveau Grand Pope. Mais son désespoir s'accentua quand il réalisa qu'il allait devoir faire de longs discours pompeux, sur lesquels tout le monde s'endormirait.

-Oh déesse, gémit-il.

Non pas qu'Aiolos ne savait pas se démerder, mais bon, voilà, s'il était un chevalier d'or, il restait un gamin de 14 ans. Et bon, quand on a 14 ans, on a pas forcément envie d'être un général de guerre, on pense à autre chose. Saloperie. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose lui sautait dessus. Reconnaissant le cosmos de son frère, il se retourna, et le sourire de lionceau lui fit oublier pour un temps ses soucis. Ce soir, c'était la fête, et le jus de pomme et le nutella allaient être de sortie ce soir ! (Sans oublier la manzana pour lui, mais chuuuuuut)

Saga arriva enfin dans son temple. A sa grande surprise, Kanon, son frère, inconnu du Sanctuaire l'attendait.

-Kanon, s'écria Saga, avant d'aller vers son frère.

-Yo. Je viens aux nouvelles. Alors, ça y est, tu es le nouveau Grand Pope ?

-Non, c'est Aiolos qui a été choisi par Shion, fit en souriant Saga.

-Quoi ? Non mais c'est du grand n'importe quoi dans ce Sanctuaire. Et tu n'as rien dit, évidemment. Tu te rends compte ? Tu laisses ta chance d'avoir le pouvoir sur le sanctuaire. Tu pourrais faire de grandes choses, tu pourrais dominer le monde comme ça.

-Non mais ça va pas ? Le Pope est là pour aider les chevaliers à défendre Athéna. Il représente la justice !

-Mais c'est n'importe quoi. La justice n'existe pas. Dominer le monde, ça, c'est cool ! Tu peux faire ce que tu veux ! Plus personne pour t'emmerder ! Le mieux, c'est que tu tues les deux, Aiolos et l'autre gâteux là. Et aussi Athéna, ça nous évitera bien des merdes.

Saga était horrifié par les paroles de son frère, et pourtant, quelque chose au fin fond de son esprit était attirée par toutes ses paroles. Dominer le monde. Tuer Athéna. Tout cela raisonnait comme une douce mélodie. C'est avec effroi qu'il s'en rendit compte. Que se passait-il ? Tout à coup, des piques lui traversèrent l'esprit, comme si quelqu'un essayait de violer son esprit de justice. Comme si le vice cherchait à s'installer chez lui.

-Ne résiste pas Saga. Le mal est en toi.

-Non…souffla ce dernier.

Et dans un effort qui lui parut surhumain, il donna à son frère un coup d'une force impressionnante. Celui-ci s'écroula.

-Tu ne peux pas rester en liberté… murmura Saga.

Et il l'emmena jusqu'au Cap Sounion, ou il l'enferma. Mais le mal était fait.

Il devait résister, il ne devait pas céder à ces pulsions malsaines qui l'assaillaient. Saga se dit qu'il fallait se faire aider. Il devait demander de l'aide. Mais à qui ? A Shion. Le Grand Pope pouvait sûrement l'aider lui. A cette heure-là, il devait se trouver sur Star Hill. Saga se dépêcha d'y aller, sentant sa volonté céder, petit à petit. Il aperçu enfin le Pope.

-Shion, appela-t-il d'une voix sacadée.

-Oh, Saga. Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je voulais…, fit ce dernier d'un ton hésitant. Je voulais savoir pourquoi vous avez choisi Aiolos, et pas moi.

Non, pensait Saga. Non. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Non. Ne l'écoutez pas, ce n'est pas moi.

Mais Saga ne pouvait rien faire. Le mal s'installait déjà, prenant sa place, reculant tout ce qui était bon dans un coin de son esprit. Les graines que Kanon avait semé avaient germé. Le mal était là, se délectant d'être enfin au premier plan. Enfin il était libéré. Enfin il pouvait savourer sa première victoire.

-Et bien, je l'ai choisi pour son courage et pour son intelligence Saga.

-Vous savez aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas une raison suffisante. Vous n'espérez tout de même me faire croire à cela. Intelligence ? Je rêve, je suis beaucoup plus compétant que lui sur ce plan là.

Au loin, le chevalier du Sagittaire fumait une cigarette. C'était son petit plaisir quotidien, son petit secret, qu'il cachait à tout le monde. Il fallait dire que s'occuper de petits monstres quand leurs maîtres respectifs n'étaient pas là, c'était du sport. Alors qu'il rêvassait sur les marches situées devant son temple, il ressentit un cosmos maléfique, mais qui pourtant avait une résonnance presque… familière. Il éteignit vite fait sa cigarette, et commença à grimper les escaliers menant au temple du Grand Pope. Protéger Athéna, telle était sa priorité.

Saga regardait le corps inanimé de Shion se trouvant à ses pieds. Enfin, il l'avait eu. Maintenant, c'était Athéna qui allait subir le même sort. Regagnant les appartements du Grand Pope, il s'empara d'une dague en or, et se dirigea dans la chambre de la déesse. Celle-ci dormait paisiblement, inconsciente des sombres dessins qui se tramaient dans l'esprit perverti de Saga.

Il s'approcha, souleva la dague. Une larme coula de ses yeux. La partie bonne de Saga assistait impuissant à ce que son corps faisait. Il fallait que quelqu'un l'empêche de faire ça. O déesse.

Heureusement pour lui, Aiolos arrêta Saga en empoignant la dague, qui n'atteignit jamais Athéna.

-Grand Pope ? Mais vous êtes devenu fou ? s'écria le jeune adolescent.

-Dégage, lui fit le traitre en le repoussant.

Mais Aiolos s'était emparée du nourrisson, empêchant une tragédie.

-Vous avez conscience de ce que vous êtes entrain de faire ? Déjà qu'elle n'apparaît que tous les deux cent ans, et qu'en plus, c'est la réincarnation d'une déesse…

-Ne te mêle pas de ça !

Le grand Pope se prépara à attaquer, mais Aiolos fut plus rapide que lui. D'un coup de poing, il envoya valser le traitre. Cela fit tomber le masque, dévoilant le visage de Saga à Aiolos.

-Quoi ? Saga ? Mais qu'est-ce que …

-Tu m'a vu… Tu dois donc mourir toi aussi !

Saga lança une attaque qu'Aiolos évita. Il sauta hors de la chambre d'Athéna, laissant Saga seul.

-Garde ! Il y a un traître au Sanctuaire ! C'est Aiolos, il a tenté d'assassiner Athéna.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Saga, en tant que Pope, mis au courant tout le Sanctuaire de la traitrise de Sagittaire. Aiolia n'en revenait pas. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa réflexion, car le Grand Pope lui demanda de ramener l'élève de son frère.

Azure arriva en larmes au palais du Pope, mené par Aiolia.

-Arrête de chialer, lui dit-il sèchement.

La gamine ne répondit rien. Elle était trop triste par ce qu'elle avait entendu. Comment son maître pouvait-il être un traître ? Pourquoi ?

-Arrête, j'te dis. Sinon, il va croire que tu es avec lui.

En entrant dans la salle du Palais, il essuya vite fait les larmes d'Azure.

-Vas-y maintenant.

La petite fille avança d'un pas incertain vers le siège du Grand Pope. Ce dernier se leva, et se mis à ses côtés.

-Petite Azure. Etant donné que tu as été l'élève du précédent chevalier d'Or du Sagittaire, tu vas reprendre l'entrainement, pour devenir le futur chevalier d'Or. Le maître d'Aiolos sera ton maître à présent.

Assis dans son fauteuil, Saga réfléchissait. Il fallait mieux que tous les chevaliers soient rassemblés, plutôt que de laisser un poste à pourvoir. Le problème restait l'armure. Comment faire ? Bah, ce n'était pas important. Maintenant, il allait pouvoir travailler sur son plan, qui était d'éliminer la menace que représentaient les Dieux.

Dans un coin reculé de son esprit, Saga hurlait, pleurait, gémissait, mais rien n'y faisait. Le mal était installé, et il était là pour rester.


End file.
